Unexpected Pleasures
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: The pleasures that come with being in a relationship with the one you love. Azureshipping


"I'm just saying I don't understand how you can stand him, is all."

Téa rolled her eyes as she heard once again Joey complain about Seto Kaiba, her boyfriend of two years. The two of them had been together for quite some time now, and that meant, even more, interaction between him and the group of friends. Which unavoidably meant that Joey and Kaiba were butting heads even more. "Joey, are you ever going to let it go." She put her cup of coffee down harder than she needed to. She has been listening to her blonde friend complaining about her boyfriend for more than twenty minutes, and she was starting to get tired of it.

Joey either didn't realize or didn't care that what he was saying was starting to get on her nerves. He still went off on the male that always seemed to rub him the wrong way. "All I'm saying is I don't know how you put up with Mr. Sunshine as much as you do." He grumbled, taking a large bite out of his donut.

The group of four friends had long since graduated high school, but they were as close as ever. Téa had gone to the states to study dance, but she was back in town on spring break. The four of them had decided to meet up at Duke's father's café where Téa had the displeasure to listen to Joey complain about her boyfriend.

"Seto isn't as bad you as you think he is." Téa smiled when she saw her blonde friend twitch when she said the first name of the man her old friend still considered a rival and foe. It was funny how even after two years of dating he still couldn't get used to her saying his first name.

"Give it a rest," Tristan leaned back in his chair, his cup of coffee half gone with a crumpled-up muffin wrapping next to it. "Just because Kaiba is dating Téa doesn't mean he is suddenly going to be all friendly with us. Much less be nice to you," he grinned, smacking the back of his best friend playfully. "I don't think all of the magic in the world could make a miracle like that happen." While the rest of their friends found that comment amusing, Joey didn't and punched his pointy-haired friend in the arm.

"I'm not saying I wanna be best buddies with the guy. But I would like a little respect." He grumbled, crossing his arms as he did so.

"You have to admit, Joey, you can kind of had it coming. You bothered him nonstop about letting you be a tester for when he creates a new duel disk." Yugi leaned forward, taking a sip of his soda as he smiled at his friend.

Joey only shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I'm best friends with his girlfriend so that should mean we get some perks."

Téa could only roll her eyes and shake her head. "Keep dreaming." She knew without a doubt that it didn't matter who it was. Seto Kaiba wouldn't let himself get swayed by anyone. He would never hire someone just because she recommended them. While he valued her opinion, he was still a businessman and did things his own way. Crossing her legs, she readjusted the skirt she was wearing and leaned back in her chair, taking another sip of her coffee. Her phone sounded out a soft ring, indicating she had just gotten a new message. Taking out the pink phone from her purse she smiled when she saw who had texted her. She had just opened the screen to reply when her phone had been snatched out of her hands. "Joey!"

"So what's moneybags saying that has you smiling?" he chuckled, looking at what sort of message the brown-haired CEO could have sent to his friend. He frowned when he saw it was nothing interesting. "I'm sending the car for you now. Jeez, even his messages have an attitude."

Téa reached for her phone, but the blonde leaned back, keeping it just out of her reach. "Shut up and give me back my phone."

"Man, all of these messages are so boring. Where's the romance? Where's the spice?" he continued to scroll through, trying to see if he could find anything interesting but was disappointed to see nothing. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he quickly typed out a reply.

"Uh-oh, I know that look." Tristan scooted away, already knowing that whatever his friend had typed out would end up with him getting smacked by Téa.

"Joey, what are you writing?!" Téa jumped out of her seat and tried once again to grab her phone back, but the blonde was faster, already on his feet and keeping the phone away.

"Just trying to help you spice up your relationship with Kaiba." He laughed, obviously pleased with himself. Joey grinned like an alley cat when he heard the phone bing and quickly looked at the screen. "Give Téa back her phone you stupid mutt." It took only a moment for him to process what had been written and he growled. "That jerk!"

Téa finally had enough and stomped on his foot. Pleased with his howls of pain she finally grabbed her phone and sat back down. "I can't believe you did that." She looked at the screen, trying to see what her friend wrote and to see just how much damage control she would have to do when she met up with her boyfriend. Her blue eyes widened, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink at what she saw.

Yugi leaned over; curiosity had gotten the best of him as his own face flushed when he saw what was written. "Joey," he couldn't believe his friend had written such a thing.

"Dude, what you write?" Tristan asked, curious to know what the blonde had written that had caused such a reaction from his friends.

Joey held his aching foot as he sat back down, grumbling under his breath about a certain someone passing on their anger issues to their friend. "I just wanted to tease moneybags a bit and give Téa a little extra flare for her romance, but Kaiba is still a stick in the mud. I mean who doesn't get excited when their girlfriend writes back that they're wearing new underwear and can't wait to show it off?"

Tristan felt his own cheeks burn and shook his head, slapping his forehead. "That is so wrong." He always thought of Téa as a younger sister, someone he looked out for and protected. He could admit she was a beauty but thinking about her in that sense just felt wrong. Hearing his best friend write such a thing to Seto Kaiba no less made it seem twice as wrong.

Téa put her phone back in her purse and glared at the blonde. Her cheeks still flushed but the look of annoyance in her eyes could easily distract away from that. "I can't believe you just did that." She sat back down in her chair, crossing her legs as she tried to settle down her nerves and embarrassment. She wasn't sure she would be able to look Seto in the eyes after that. Did Joey even know what boundaries were?

"I was just trying to get some kind of reaction out of the guy. He always seems to be stuck on the same emotion all the time…annoyed." Joey crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair as he looked at his three friends. "I figured he would act a little bit happier after getting together with you, but he still seems like the same irritated egotistical jerk as always," he reached out to grab his donut, finishing off the glazed pastry in one bite and licked the rest of it off his fingers. "I'm betting even in bed he's still a total stick in the mud."

It was by sheer coincident that all three of his friends had been drinking when he had said that sentence. And all three of them had choked on their drinks and spit it out, coughing to clear their burning throats as their faces exploded into a mixture of reds and pinks.

"Joey!" Téa all but screeched out, her face burning.

Yugi and Tristan held matching blushes of their own, and neither one of them were looking in her direction.

Joey just shrugged his shoulders, apparently not bothered by the topic as much as his friends were. "What? I hear enough girl talk from Mai to know all about that sort of stuff, and she's always telling me that you never go into a lot of details about that subject."

She couldn't believe she wasn't this conversation. "Of all times for the world to not be under attack by evil." She put her head in her hands and was trying to will a dark entity to start attacking so she could avoid having this conversation with her best friend…her male best friend!

"Dude, do you really want to know what Seto Kaiba is like in bed?" Tristan couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when he said that. Even saying it out loud felt wrong.

"No, not really but I am curious," he started to fiddle around with the used napkin that once held his donut. "The guy has only ever loved his brother, and Téa is his first ever girlfriend. So…" he started to grin, his eyes taking on an amused gleam.

Suddenly it all clicked in her head, and now her cheeks were red for another reason. "You're just trying to find some dirt on Seto so you can annoy him."

He jumped back, slightly surprised. "Was I that obvious?" he chuckled, not even bothering to deny it.

"You'd be less obvious if you were wearing a sign." She grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the blonde who suddenly became too interested in her sex life. She was going to have a talk with Mai about what she tells Joey. Thankfully before they could divulge deeper into the subject the black town car that Seto always sends for her pulled up. Looking at her phone, she smiled, "Right on time." Gathering her stuff she placed a few bills on the table to pay for her food and left a nice tip. "Look, I have to go. Seto and I are having dinner at his house tonight, but I'm free tomorrow. Let's all hang out, but this time without all the sex talk." She sent Joey another glare, telling him that she was serious. She didn't want to have this talk with him again. It was embarrassing and personal.

"Fine, I promise." Joey waved her off, knowing when enough is enough.

Happy that things worked out in her favor she smiled and waved goodbye to her friends.

Roland was waiting outside, holding the car door open for her. "Hi, Roland. It's nice to see you again."

"Miss." He nodded his head, greeting her back as he allowed her to step inside the vehicle first before entering in after her.

"So tell me, how have things been going?" Téa asked, striking up a polite conversation with the man that was her boyfriend's most trusted bodyguard as they rode towards his company.

* * *

Téa wasn't surprised to see how busy KaibaCorp was. She can't remember a single time when the people working time weren't working. It seemed like they were always creating the very latest in dueling technology. The few that weren't immensely involved in their work offered her a quick hello before returning to their projects. The rest were glued to their screens or busy doing something else entirely.

Together she and Roland entered the elevator and with a quick touch of the keypad were riding directly up to Kaiba's office. They were still happily chatting with one another, discussing what had been going on in both of their working environments. Roland had grown to like Téa very much, she brought out the best in his boss, and she was always a pleasure to be around. Téa liked Roland just as much. She knew that he genuinely cared for Seto and wasn't out to get him or his money. The elevator made a soft ding and shortly afterward the doors opened, leading them to the top floor that held only Kaiba's office. The halls were empty and void of any sound. They couldn't hear anything going on in the office, but anyone inside could hear everything else. He had designed the floor specifically for that purpose. So he could hear everyone else, but no one could hear him. It gave him yet another edge over people.

Téa had said he was crazy when he first told her about the floor plan but after a while, she began to see the appeal of him creating it that way. She understood it so much more now. When they opened the door, Téa was surprised to see a man in a long white lab coat, shaking like a leaf in the center of the room with another one of Kaiba's bodyguards standing directly behind him.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have to believe me. I swear it's not what it looks like." The man was begging; you could practically hear the fear in his voice.

"Is that so? Well if it's not what it looks likes then I'm sure you'll more than happily explain the evidence I have of you selling secrets about my company to a rival business while they wire money to you into some offshore account," there he was, Seto Kaiba, in all of his glory as he sat behind his desk with his hands folded neatly across his chest as he sneered at the man standing before him. His posture was confident and full of power, the kind of power most people his age didn't have. But even though he was young, he knew exactly how to use it and to make anyone who tried to mess with him, instantly regret it. "Well, I'm waiting?" he smirked, his eyes igniting with a fire that showed the pride he felt knowing that he had won and the one who opposed him was left squirming. "I've already gotten back all the information you sold and made sure to empty out your account. Any money you received from them has been graciously donated to a local orphanage. They wouldn't want to be known as the company who took back money away from helpless children, and I highly doubt they'll pay a single dime to a man who is currently jobless." And just like all the other times, this was checkmate. With a snap of his fingers, his guard grabbed the man, preventing him from doing anything further. "Remove this worm. Have him erased from our database and let anyone who tries to hire him in the future know what a useless weasel he really is."

His words were sharp and lacked any compassion. He held no remorse for the man who was struggling against the guard. "You bastard! You'll pay for this!" he cried as he was dragged out of the office.

Roland stepped between them and Téa, pressing her up against the open door as he used his body as a human shield. Should the man escape, he wouldn't allow any harm to befall her.

The room had returned to being silent, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the recently fired worker yelling for his revenge. "You're early," Kaiba stated, his blue eyes locking onto the two new people who had entered his office.

"Sir," Roland straightened himself, pushing himself away from Téa and allowing her to stand beside him. "We hit no traffic after we picked up Miss Gardner. I do apologize for not informing you of our unexpected arrival."

Kaiba just waved him off. "It's fine. You did your job." He did not mean bringing Téa to him. What he meant was protecting her. He witnessed the way Roland had thrown himself between her and the man he just fired, and he was pleased to see that at least someone around here was doing their job correctly. "I want you to oversee that he has been escorted off the premises and have everything in his office looked over. I want to know if he was doing more than just selling information about my company."

"Yes, sir." Roland nodded his head, bowing to both his boss and to Téa as he exited the room and set about to do the task he had been assigned.

"Well, I see you're as popular as ever." Once it was just the two of them, Téa saw something that she was sure only her and Mokuba had ever been allowed to witness. His smile. It wasn't a big change, in fact, if you didn't know what to look for, you'd easily miss it. The very tips of his mouths moved an inch upwards, the harsh lines around his eyes that developed after countless sleepless nights slowly eased away, and the cold intimidating aura that always surrounded him began to feel warm and protecting.

"Unfortunately, I do not hire these fools directly. If it were me, I would ensure that worms like that never dirtied this company." His words were harsh, brutal even, but his tone was gentle when speaking to her.

It was a subtle gesture, one that had taken her quite a while to figure out but once she began to notice these little things she saw a whole other side to Seto Kaiba. A side that she fell in love with. "I'm sure you wouldn't." she walked right over to him, coming to stand directly beside him as she leaned down to peck a quick kiss on his cheek. He wasn't the biggest fan of public displays of affection, but they were all alone in his office, so he didn't try to stop her.

He cleared his throat, trying to hide the effect her simple action had on him but she easily saw through his façade of the calm, cool, and collected businessman. Plus it helped that his cheeks were now the same color as her pink blouse. "You didn't need to have Roland bring you here. Mokuba is at home right now, and he would have gladly waited with you while I finished up here."

"What? You mean the two of us, waiting patiently for you in that big spacious mansion of yours while you make goo-goo eyes at your computer screen." She understood his work was important. He was running an entire company. Having a normal job can be stressful so she couldn't imagine what kind of pressure he had to deal with on a daily basis. But that didn't mean she didn't like to tease him every now and again. But it seemed like today he wasn't in the mood for jokes. The exasperated look on his face told her that today had been a long one and messing with him would not be a good idea. _"I know how to cheer him up."_ Reaching out she placed her hand on top of his, curling her fingers around his much larger hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I missed you."

There it was again. That smile that made her feel so proud to know that only she and Mokuba had been allowed to witness. That smile that made her heart start to flutter and her body feel like it was about to float on cloud nine. "I missed you too." He kissed the top of her hand, his lips resting on top of her smooth skin so that he could feel her pulse. His kiss, kind and straightforward, ignited a spark that made her pulse skip a beat, which he no doubt felt.

It was the simple things in life that matter. All it took was one small gesture, a kiss on the hand or some words of love that made them both feel so lucky to have one another. Slowly he stood up from his chair, the hand that held hers pulled at her so that she was now in his embrace. A content sigh escaped her as he held her. Her favorite place in the whole world was being held by him.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread out on her face when she heard the lock on his door turn. With a quick look, she saw that his hand was touching the keypad on his desk that controlled everything in his office. Including the lock on his door. He was not a man who liked to show off his emotions and preferred to keep this private. She understood this completely, but the way he would go about them always amused her.

"I love you." She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with the emotions that she felt for this man. This man that for the longest time she thought of as the rival to her childhood friend. If you had told her back then that she would be in a loving and committed relationship with Seto Kaiba she would be convinced that you were under some kind of mind control. But now she was the happiest girl in the world and couldn't imagine her life without him.

Although he didn't say the words in return, he showed her his love for her. He cupped her face, his large calloused palm gentling guiding her so that their lips could meet. It was a sweet kiss. One that two lovers often shared with one another. To others, it was as mundane as a greeting, but for them, it was a beginning to something more.

Téa moaned out as their lips met. When they were out in public Seto was loving but distance. Never going beyond that of keeping one arm wrapped around her. It showed to the world that she was his and not to be messed with but it still allowed him to be in control. But when it was just the two of them, he showed her a side of him that the rest of the world didn't know existed. She never imagined the rude CEO that had been her best friend's rival for so long could be so loving, but he had surprised her time and time again. With the doors to his office locked he kissed her, his mouth easily gaining dominance over hers as he worked his magic. He kept one hand behind her head, guiding her as he took command of their kiss while his other was placed on her lower back. Even when kissing Kaiba was always in control. She gripped at the back of his white trench coat, her legs starting to turn to jelly just from the simple act of them kissing. After being apart for so long, she was relishing being back in his arms. The passion and possessiveness that always came with his embrace. She missed it all when she was in New York.

They broke apart only for a second; giving her just enough time to catch her breath before his lips were on top of hers. This time his tongue invaded her mouth, taking control just as quickly as his lips had. She knew that before her Kaiba had no interest in women and had never been in a relationship. His focus was on his company and duel monsters. Their relationship hadn't even escalated to physical acts until a couple of months ago. Kaiba may have admitted to loving her, but he still kept himself at a distance. Having sexual encounters with someone was a significant risk. It meant binding you to that person, and that was not an area he was always willing to do. At least not right away. She had been patient though, understanding his fragile heart and waiting for the right moment. When the moment finally did come it left her dazed for days. Not just because of the exhilarating feeling but also because of what their relationship now was. He let down all of his walls, opening himself up to her both emotionally and physically. She was one of two people that Seto Kaiba trusted with his life. The knowledge of this made her smile and felt prideful.

Their one encounter had seemed to light a match because now whenever they are alone, it usually leads to them entangled in the other's limbs. Not that she was complaining. She saw her boyfriend in person a couple of times a month if she was lucky. So when things did escalate, she never had any thoughts about stopping it. His actions were as cool and cunning as his dueling skills. He knew exactly where to place his hands or where to kiss her. Even their first time he seemed to know exactly what he was doing while she was a flustered mess for a good part of it. They were both the others first, and it always baffled her just how someone with no experience could be so good. Every time they were together he was always leaving her breathless and making her mind go blank. Maybe he really was a gifted genius at everything he did.

He pushed her up against the glass window of his office. The material felt cold on her body that was now burning with passion. She had expected for them to get physical when they saw each other but she hadn't assumed it would happen so quickly. It had been hard doing the long distance. While he visited her as much as he could in the states, KaibaCorp took up a majority of his time so even when he did visit or when they did talk it wasn't always for very long. She would at times find herself annoyed with the set up of their relationship but he always had a way of reminding her just how much he truly cared for her. Which is why she loved moments like this. The rest of the world knew him as Seto Kaiba, the ruthless CEO that had no problems speaking his mind and doing whatever he wants. But to her, he was the man that could make her heart soar with a single kiss. The passion that always sparked when they were together was addicting. A simple graze of their hands, a sweet kiss, or even a look could ignite that spark, and it made her burn to be as close as humanly possible to him.

Being away from each other for so long was never easy, and whenever they were reunited, they always made up for lost time. His hands already working their magic as the one on her lower back traveled down, reaching past her skirt and slowly started to stroke her most private area. Téa gasped, breaking off the kiss as she felt his fingers rub her down there. She gripped at the front of his shirt, her body already shaking her he slowly began to toy with her. His long fingers ran up and down in slow and agonizing moments that left her whimpering and unable to think. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and while she wanted to tell him to do more, so much more, her body was now in control, and it had surrendered itself to the feeling of pleasure.

His lips trailed down the side of her face, leaving only a ghost-like touch but having a huge impact. He knew every inch of her body, knew precisely what action could arouse a reaction out of her and knew exactly what to do to get said reaction out of her. Her breathless moans and the blush that had taken over her face excited him. The way she was pressing her whole body up against his as he teased her, her small hands gripping with all of their might to his chest…it all made him burn with a fire he wasn't used to feeling. He had never experienced anything like this before her, nor did he have any desire to. But once they participated in such an act, he found himself addicted. He revealed in the fact that only he knew how to get her to act in such a manner. He was the only man she had been with so only he knew the secrets of her body and the faces she made when the pleasure had finally reached its peak. It was a look that drove him mad some nights when he was alone, and she was halfway across the world in New York. His passion and desire were escalating quickly as his fingers entered her, forcing her to bury her face deeper into his chest to block out her cries of pleasure. Every action was making his body burn to be inside her. She was the only one who made this feeling inside him come alive, and she was going to take responsibility for it.

Téa squirmed against his chest, her legs no longer able to support herself as he worked his magic. His fingers were skilled, after so many years of typing away on the computer and playing duel monsters he knew exactly how to move them to drive her mad. She withered against him, her moans being blocked as she buried her face in his shirt. Her hands gripped the fabric so tightly she was sure she would rip the expensive material. She bit her lower lip, doing her best to keep her cries of pleasure down. She had often expressed her worries about someone discovering them doing these actions while he was at work but he always reassured her his office was secure. His room was soundproof and his window being not only bulletproof but also being one way. He could see outside, but no one could see inside. Turning her head so that the side of her face was pressed up against his chest she looked out, eyes catching their reflection in the windows. She saw her body pressed up against his, the way his wrist moved in such quick and skillful motions that currently had her body reacting just the way he wanted. She could see herself, her cheeks burning a bright red and crying out when he moved a certain finger or pressed against a specific spot. But what caught her attention the most was his gaze. She hadn't realized it until just now, but he was watching them too. He was using the window as a way to look at the two of them. Slowly she moved her head up to look up at him. He did the same, gazing down at her as his fingers continued to work their magic. Her face was flushed; her breaths were coming out in short gasps as she continued to moan. He remained perfectly still, his face practically expressionless but she could see the emotion that was burning in his eyes. It was always his eyes that told her exactly what he was feeling.

It was during their intense staring that she came. Her body bursting with passion as she panted, her heart ringing out in her ears. She all but collapsed against him, trying to catch her breath and steady herself. What he had done to her paled in comparison to the acts of passion they usually partake in, but even the simplest of actions made her body weak. Slowly they leaned in to kiss once more, this time much slower but filled with even more desire. His hand still hidden beneath her skirt swiftly removed her panties. She easily stepped out of them, not caring that they now lying on the floor of his office. She had only one thing on her mind. Her hands moved to take off his belt, but he stopped her. His hand was over hers, momentarily stopping her but slowly he loosened his hold as together they removed his KaibaCorp belt.

In the beginning, she didn't understand his actions or why he always felt the need to be so on guard. He had confessed once that he felt calm when he was with her but his actions often betrayed his words. She would feel bothered by this and questioned many times if he really couldn't relax completely when he was with her. And then she remembered who he was. He was Seto Kaiba, the man who regularly had to look over his shoulder to make sure no one could gain the upper hand and harm the people he cared about. When it was just the two of them, and they were home he was indeed much more relaxed, allowing her to remove his clothing without any restrictions. But when they were out in the world, where anyone could come in at any moment and cause either one of them harm he was always on edge. Always prepared and ready for a fight. It took her a while, but she understood him and knew better than to push him into doing something he didn't feel comfortable doing. So she allowed his hands to remain on top of hers as she unbuckled his KaibaCorp belt and unzipped his pants. From there she allowed him to take control of their pacing. While her body was aching to have him inside her, she wouldn't do anything that made him uncomfortable. He's lived a life where people always took advantage of him when he was at his most vulnerable so she would wait until he was ready.

His hands returned to her waist, making her moan out when she felt his member make contact with her. He was sticking out from his unzipped pants and meeting with her exposed one. To anyone else, it looked like they were merely kissing, but they were doing so much more than that. His hips were slowly moving, making his member brush back and forth against hers and in turn driving her mad. She whimpered as she gripped his body, trying to keep control of herself but he was making it very hard to do so. He controlled the pace, his hands on her hips holding her steady and from moving too fast. They were doing things his way, as they often did during sex, but she was ready to scream at this point. Her body felt like it was on fire and his teasing was driving not only her body mad but also her mind. He finally grew tired of teasing her, much to her relief, as he lifted her up and pushed himself inside her with one swift motion. She screamed into his mouth as their bodies became one. Her legs wrapping around his waist and with each thrust, he pushed himself deeper inside her. She was pressed up against the glass window once more, but she couldn't even begin to care about such a trivial matter. Her mind only focused on one thing, and that was the pleasure she was currently experiencing.

It was always like this whenever they did it. The passion that ignited would turn into a raging inferno that left her mind blank and focusing on only one thing. Honestly, it surprised her just much of a pervert she had turned into after getting together with him, but she couldn't help herself. Seto Kaiba knew how to drive her mad, and she loved every second of it.

It was during their lovemaking that his phone began to ring out. It was his direct line, and that usually meant it was something important. Téa almost couldn't believe it when he stopped, his hips no longer thrusting and his body going perfectly still. She let out a soft cry without meaning too, and it seemed to ignite a new look in him. Carefully he sat down in his chair, their bodies still conjoined as he answered the phone.

"This is Kaiba."

She felt her eyes twitch at what he was doing. Was he seriously taking a business call right when they were quite literally in the middle of something? She knew he was workaholic, but this was taking it too far. Her disappointment and frustration didn't last for very long though. Just when she thought that she should remove herself and wait for him to finish up, he moved his hips, thrusting into her once more and making her cry out. Her hands flew to cover her mouth, blocking out the moans as he did it again and again. Each thrust slow and evenly timed out. It was almost maddening how slow they were when you compared them to what they were before, but this simple action was enough to make her body continue to burn. She stared at him, her blue eyes meeting his. She sat there, resting on top of his lap as he talked on the phone with a business associate, somehow managing to keep his cool while thrusting into her. Meanwhile, she felt like she was going to go mad. Even with the slow pace, he knew exactly what to do to get the type of reaction he wanted out of her. She stared at him, her hands still covering her mouth so whoever was on the phone couldn't hear each and every moan that came out with each thrust he did. Her eyes silently pleading with him to not torture her so but he seemed almost to enjoy it. While he spoke carefully to whoever was on the phone his eyes were burning with such passion. It made her heart rate speed up when she saw the look he had. His blue eyes seemed almost to be shining with pleasure at the way she was withering on top of him, doing her best to hold back her moans of pleasure. His eyes had often told her the truth about what he really felt, but this was a new look for him. She had never seen this look, and while it made her nervous, it excited her all the same.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he hung up the phone. She uncovered her mouth, her body shaking, aching with anticipation to start up again where they had left off but he didn't. Instead, he continued his slow thrusts into her. She gripped at either side of his legs, trying to gain momentum, so she could make herself move faster, but even if his thrusts were slow, they were powerful. Slowly he would remove himself from her before diving back in only to slowly remove himself from her again and again. With her trying to make their movements faster he was able to unsheathe himself from her core even more before burying his member back inside her body. He was in complete control. "Seto…" she was breathless, body shaking from the pleasure and once more silently begging him to do more. It was pure blissful torture she was currently experiencing.

He wasted no time in springing up from his chair and taking her right there on his desk. His chair spinning out from him and hitting the window as he rammed into her. Gone were his slow and evening timed out paces as he let loose all his desires. Once more she wrapped herself around his body as he used all his strength to thrust into her aching body. Her moaning was blocked out as his lips covered hers but she could still hear it, the soft cries of pleasures that he was making. This made her body burn even more, and before long the two of them came.

They laid there, panting heavily from the act they just performance. His arms rested on either side of her body, keeping himself directing above her but not crushing her. She smiled at him, hands going to brush away his bangs from his eyes and fix his tousled hair. He cupped her cheek in one hand, his thumb tracing circles of the delicate skin that was glowing a bright shade of pink. They stayed that way for just a moment, taking the time to enjoy the other and the time they had together.

But they needed to get going before someone on did end up walking in on them. Even with the door locked there was always the risk of getting caught.

Slowly he removed himself from her, causing her to release a soft moan at the action and had him watching her intently. She blushed at this, not only because of the sound she made but because she knew what that look meant. He was ready to go again. _"Honestly, sometimes I swear he's trying to do me in."_ she never knew where he got his energy from. Some nights when she was ready to pass out he didn't even look close to being tired. Slowly and carefully she got off his desk, blushing as she pressed her legs together and squirmed a little bit. She could feel it still; his hot semen that was inside of her. Her face nearly burning as she began to feel small drops of it run down her legs. He hadn't worn a condom; in the heat of the moment, there hadn't been any time for one. Thankfully she was on the pill, so the risk of an unplanned pregnancy wasn't high, but still, it would be better for her to clean up. Besides she didn't want to be riding around in a limousine with him and Roland while she tried not to leak out. At least they were on a separate floor, which meant a private bathroom, so she didn't have to worry about running into anyone.

But before she went anywhere, she wanted to put her underwear back on. Strangely though she saw that he had them in his hands and was looking at them with a serious look on his face. "Is something wrong?" she didn't understand why he had such a look on his face. The underwear was the same as she always wore, soft, lacey; they were even his favorite shade of blue. There couldn't be anything wrong with them since she just bought them.

He turned to her, his blue eyes giving her a once over before turning hard and serious. "Care to explain why it is that Wheeler knew you were wearing a brand new pair of underwear?"

Téa sweat dropped and groaned. If there was one thing that could beat his sex drive, it was his never-ending bouts of jealousy.

He didn't seem to appreciate her behavior as his looked only hardened, and he raised an eyebrow, a clear sign that he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Rolling her eyes and sighing to herself she reached out and grabbed them. "If you must know it's because Mai was with me when I bought them and she tells Joey practically everything. And another thing, me and Joey? That's just gross." The blonde was like an older brother to her. She held no sort of attraction for him, and she highly doubted he had any feelings for her.

Kaiba didn't say anything. Not that she was really expecting him too. He's never had any issues when it came to expressing his jealousy about her having three male best friends. Especially when it came to Yugi. Those were the fights she not only had to say it but even show that felt nothing for her childhood friend and only had feelings for him. With her underwear back in her possession, she groaned as she slipped them back on, embarrassment flaring up even more as she felt more of his semen run down her legs and onto his floor. She really hoped his cleaning crew didn't ask too many questions. Not caring that she was revealing herself to him, she showed him a lot more a few seconds ago she slipped her underwear back on and mentally sighed. She would need to give these an extra cleaning when she got home.

She was caught off guard when he grabbed her by the arm and spun her into his chest. Before she could even speak his lips were covering hers, silencing her from talking but erupting a whole new session of moans. His tongue easily had access into her already open mouth; winning a battle, she didn't even bother trying to fight against. His hands held captive to her two wrists, preventing her from stopping him. At the state her mind was in right now, she wasn't even sure she could form a single thought. She had just starting to get her bearing back from their previous sexual actions, but now all traces of thought left her. Her desire and love for him had taken over, and he was happily taking advantage of it. Slowly he lowered them to the floor where he showed her once more the passion and desire he had for her.

Only one coherent thought managed to pass through her mind before she lost her ability to focus on anything that wasn't him. _"Looks like Joey's little prank worked after all."_ She bit her lower lip, blocking out her cries of pleasure as he continued his assault on her body.

* * *

Téa felt herself cry out as her body exploded with pleasure. This time she didn't need to stop herself from letting out her screams. They were in his room at the Kaiba Manor. Mokuba was in his room, working on some software for the company and listening to music. He always gave his brother and Téa all the privacy they needed whenever they were reunited. When it just the two of them, away from the prying eyes of the world Kaiba was much more relaxed. Both of them naked, wrapped up only in each other and the sheets of his bed. He freely expressed himself, grunting out the pleasure he was feeling to match the noises she was making. Both were holding onto each other as they came time and time again until they were too exhausted to continue. When they finally did settle down, he always made sure to wrap them both up in the soft and lush blankets of his bed as they laid there, panting and entangled in the others limbs. He always held her close; even on the nights that didn't end with them getting physical he always kept her close to him as they slept. It was almost amusing when you think about it. Téa had often heard other girls express how many of their boyfriends seemed so put off at the thought of embracing them all night but with Seto, he seemed to encourage the idea. Of course, he only showed her this side, and that was when they were both home.

It was then that the thought hit her. _"When did I start to think of this place as my home?"_ they had been together for two years, and it was only recently that their relationship had turned into a sexual one. But somehow in the span of time she had taken to calling this place her home. She had a few drawers full of her stuff, and even some of her clothes were in his closet. The staff knew exactly what she liked to eat and they always kept a stocked pantry of her favorite foods. Whenever she returned to Japan, she always seemed to spend the nights more at the Kaiba Manor than at her own house. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him, sighing with content.

Her sudden action confused him. "What's wrong?" usually after a night of them being together she would fall asleep almost instantly, but this was different.

"Nothing," She only shook her head and moved her head on top of his chest. She listened to his heartbeat; the fast pacing of it was soothing and quickly lulled her to sleep. "I'm just happy to be home."

He said nothing as she fell asleep in his arms. His eyes focusing on her. He often did this they spent the night together. He would remain awake after her to watch her as she slept. To see the content look on her face as she rested against his chest, the soft snores she made whenever she was in a deep sleep. On some nights she would even talk in her sleep, usually mumbling about her friends, or dancing, and even him. These were all moments he didn't want to miss out on. Every action she did enchanted him, instantly catching his attention and made the walls he kept up lower more and more just for her. "I love you." He whispered out, noting the way she stirred only for a second before falling back into a peaceful slumber. A smile taking over her face as she did so. Kissing the top of her head, he gently ran his fingers through her brown locks that smelled of her shampoo and his cologne. It was a scent he often missed whenever she was gone for long periods of time. It made a more primal part of him pleased to know that she was walking around in the world with his scent on her. Showing to the world that she truly was his and his alone. His sharp eyes traveled to the clock resting on the far end of his bedside table. He would need to wake up in a mere three hours to get ready for another day at KaibaCorp, but he didn't regret their endless night of passionate. While he may not have said it out loud, he knew that he too was happy she was home. Burying the side of his face against the top of her head he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep to the sound of her gentle breathing. He had, but one simple wish and that was for nights like this to continue. To be allowed to have her by his side at all times so that every night she could be in his arms and keep away the darkness that always threatened to overtake him. With her, by his side, he could be happy, be the older brother that Mokuba truly deserved and maybe he could be more if she allowed it. When the time was right, he would ask her. He already had a ring custom made just for her, resting in his nightstand on his left. He would ask her to be his forever when the right time came, but until then he would relish this moment of having her in his arms and allowed him to experience this moment of bliss.


End file.
